Hidden Shadows
by Frozenecho
Summary: A kit awakens in a patch of bracken and is taken in by Darkclan. She learns that she was born dead. So why is she there now? And why does she have powers? This is my story, from the moment I awoke, until now. ONly updates on weekends for now, because my computer is at a place I go on weekends, sorry!


**Alright! First story! So, if you guys like, tell what you like. If not, tell me what I can do to make it better, Also, rated T just in case. It will have violence, but there won't be any suggestive themes. Thanks guys!**

**-Frozenecho**

Hidden Shadows

Chapter 1

White light seared across my eyes, as the light faded, I noticed that there wasn't anything but trees around me. I stood on shaky legs and looked around. There was little light breaking through the top of the trees, illuminating specifically the spot where I was laying. The scent here was awful, but it was mixed with another scent. I stumbled half-blind towards the other scent. The scent became overpowering as a cat padded through the bracken, stopping and staring at me.

"Who are you?" His voice was calming, and he was black with piercing green eyes.

"I, um, I don't know." I stuttered, he was kind of intimidating, but he seems like he wouldn't hurt me.

"What do you mean, 'you don't know'? How can you not know?" He said, stepping closer and sitting down.

_I don't know if I should trust him... what else could I do? _

_ " _I woke up in the forest, and I stumbled over here..." I left out the horrible scent, so I didn't offend him. I don't think it was him though.

"You can't be..." He stuttered, he scooped me up and began trotting in the direction I was heading.

"I can't be what?" I was confused, I couldn't be what? He continued walking and didn't answer, keeping a fast pace towards a huge bundle of bracken. He ducked into the pile, and a huge clearing opened up in front of me, cats running around through different caves. He dropped me onto the ground, and yowled.

"BRIGHTSTAR!" You need to see this!"

"Daggerflare! What could be so importa-" She stopped as her eyes landed on me. "Why did you bring that _kit _here?" She snarled the word kit with such anger I flinched, even being down below her. She hopped down the rock, landing neatly a few pawsteps away. Then I could see what she looked like, she was a pretty calico, with sharp, long, curved claws. Her eyes were also a green, but a much lighter, spring-time green. She started to sniff at me, and leaped back.

"That _kit _is from Lightclan. Why did you bring her here?" She snarled, her long pointed teeth showing.

"Look closer, Brightstar, don't you recognize her?" He pushed me lightly towards her, and she relaxed slightly.

"That's Lightclan's dead kit." Her voice was amazed and distant. "Why didn't they bury her?"

"I don't know, but I think we should keep her. Her build is perfect for an assassin. She could be a valuable addition, and our numbers are getting smaller, so adding this kit could be helpful."

She pondered this for moment.

"Okay. What is your name, little one?" She leaned down and looked at me.

"I don't know... I never got a name."

"Hmm... well, I suppose that's important, huh?" She said, and smiled.

"I'll go see if Blackpearl can keep her, if you'd like, Brightstar." Daggerflare said, and padded off without an answer.

" Since you are the miracle kit, who came back to life, I think I know the perfect name for you."

"What Brightstar?"

"Icekit."

Chapter 2

Blackpearl did take me in, turns out she had another kit. Blurkit amazes me with her speed and ferocity. I've learned what's going on with the clans, Lightclan is my birth clan, Darkclan is where I am staying, and where I am loyal to, and Moonclan Is the other clan.

I've also learned what Daggerflare meant when he said assassin. All three clans are at war, and Darkclan has a secret weapon; our assassins. So, pretty much a kit will train in one of three ways. A hunter, a warrior, or an assassin. It all depends on the build of the kit. Small, lithe, stealthy kits like me are assassins, who sneak around and kill our enemies without a huge battle. Quick and ferocious kits like Blurkit are warriors, who fight in battles, and hunters are the bulky kits, who are a bit more clumsy on their feet.

I'm almost 6 moons old, which means I'll start training to be an assassin soon. Blurkit has been so excited, there are plenty of choices of warriors to train her. But it turns out there are only three assassins. Daggerflare, Bladeskull, and Twilightfrost. I'm almost positive I won't get Daggerflare, I think that Brightstar thinks he'll go too easy on me.

But I've noticed something. I overheard some warriors saying what the other clans looked like. Lightclan, all the cats are light colors, to suit the moor they run on, white, Grey, silver, light orange, or various other light colors. Moonclan, has darker colors,to suit the forest they run in, Dark Grey, Orange, Brown, other Dark colors. Deathclan, is all black, to suit our deathly dark pine forests. So how am I black and from Lightclan, and Brightstar white and from Deathclan?

"Icekit! Blurkit! Brightstar's ready!" Daggerflare called through the entrance of the nursery. I had gotten to know the dens well in the past few moons, and the medicine cat, Starybliss, is completely baffled by my recovery from death. Starybliss is Brightstar's daughter, and Bladeskull is her son. Starybliss is so nice, and Bladeskull so ferocious, I'm really not sure how either of them came from Brightstar, since she seems to be stuck in the middle, and she doesn't seem to have a mate.

Once I and the other assassin in training, Demonpaw, become assassins, the other clans had best watch out!

"Come up here please, Icekit, Blurkit. Do you, Icekit, promise to uphold the ways of an assassin, to protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Brightstar yowled from the leader's rock, or that's what I had heard it called.

"I do." My words echoed through the clearing, surprisingly certain, even to me.

"Then, from now on, until you earn your true assassin name, you will be known as Icepaw. Bladeskull, you have become a great assassin, and I know you will teach Icepaw all you know." He bowed his and licked my shoulder and whispered, " You'll do great." I licked his shoulder in response, and felt joy bubble up inside me, he was going to be a great mentor.

"Blurkit! Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

'I do." Blurkit's voice shook a little, but she stood strait, her green eyes, (the same shade as her mother's, very pretty) betraying nothing.

"From this day forward until you earn your true warrior name, you will be known as Blurpaw. Silvercharge, you have a lot of the same qualities as Blurpaw, and I know you will teach her to use them to her advantage." I saw Silvercharge's eyes flash with surprise as she licked Blurpaw's shoulder . I saw bright red eyes sparkling with amusement looking directly at me.

_Demonpaw! _I looked at him to size him up. He was black, (like all cats here) with red eyes, and muscles rippling under his sleek pelt. I could see how dangerous he was. He must have noticed me staring and winked at me. I quickly looked back at Brightstar.

"Meeting dismissed!" All the cats began to walk away from the rock, and I saw Demonpaw make his way over to me.

"Have you looked in a puddle lately?" He grinned crookedly, and I saw sharp fangs point out.

"Why? Do I look that good?" I shot back, grinning also.

"Well, I came here to see how you acted. I see your the quick witted, kind of cat. Smart too. Well, before I praise you too much, we'll have to see how well you can fight. See you later, princess." He flicked his tail over my cheek, ruffling the fur. Well, he's an interesting cat...

I thought about what he said. 'Have you looked in a puddle lately?' Well, honestly I never looked in a puddle. I saw a puddle lying over near the leader's rock and padded over to it. I looked in my reflection and gasped.

Looking back at me was a black apprentice, with piercing blue eyes, and black fur covering one eye. That fur had a blue streak in it, the same color as my eyes. When I gasped I saw incredibly long fangs that poked out of my mouth. I flexed my claws, and they were long and curved. I stumbled back, and felt warm fur on my back. I whipped around and unsheathed my claws.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Demonpaw stood behind me, purring.

"No, I was just startled... Why were you watching me?" I asked, trying to change the subject, as he had scared me.

He grinned. "Maybe I was just coming to look at myself." He meowed and padded to look in the puddle next to me, but I saw his eyes were on my reflection. _Why is he so interested in me? _

Chapter 3

"NO! Jump onto Demonpaw! Land on his back and quickly kill him!" If you hesitate you WILL lose." Bladeskull growled, and motioned for me to climb back into the tree. I sighed and climbed into the tree. Demonpaw looked up waiting for me to attack.

"What ARE you waiting for?" He snapped, and shook my tree a bit.

"Shut up! A Lightclan patrol just entered our territory!" I snarled back and jumped out of the tree.

"Do they look hostile?" Bladeskull asked.

"No. There was only two of them." I meowed, and remembered that I was from Lightclan.

"Go to camp, we need to tell Brightstar." He said and began racing through the thick forest. I had learned most of the territory, so I flew over branches and under logs until I ducked into camp. Bladeskull had already told Brightstar, and the clan was gathered in the clearing. The two Lightclan cats padded calmly through the entrance, and Brightstar stepped forward.

"What are you doing here?" She meowed, with a snarl behind her voice.

The white and orange one stepped forward and dipped his head. "Brightstar. We have come, because we scented one of our kits walking into Darkclan territory. We came to ask for her back." His voice was even, betraying no emotion.

"We have not taken any of your cats. You can go home now." She dismissed them, but I saw her gaze flicker to look at me.

"Why do I smell her among you right now then?" He challenged, his voice breaking to give way to ferocity.

"Your nose must be mistaken, Flarepelt. I told you, we don't have your kit." Brightstar's eyes flashed, she must have been able to tell he wasn't done. Flarepelt raised his head and started sniffing, then stared directly at me.

"That's her. I want her back." He growled, taking a threatening step forward.

"Well, how about we see what she has to say? Whichever clan she chooses gets her? Does that sound fair?" She meowed, but I saw the glint of ferocity in her eyes.

"Fine by me, what cat wouldn't want to be with their father?"

That was my father? Brightstar flicked her tail, motioning for me to come forward. I stepped up to stand by Brightstar.

"There's no competition. I choose Darkclan. Sorry, flea-bag. Better luck next time." I growled, satisfaction rising in my stomach. Brightstar's eyes glimmered with amusement.

"Looks like your outta luck, go home, OR ELSE." She spat her last words, making sure they got the point. Rage flared in his green eyes, and he looked like he may try to take on the whole clan, but instead turned and headed towards the entrance. He paused.

_Why did he stop? I don't like this, I really don't like where this is going. Maybe he's just thinking? Great Starclan, I hope that's what he's doing. _He flicked his tail, and Lightclan cats streamed into the clearing. Then, Flarepelt launched himself at Brightstar and dug his claws into her throat.

Chapter 4

Brightstar's body crumpled, and battle yowls surrounded me. Instead of the sane thoughts that should have gone through my head, like, _I'm an assassin, I can't fight like this!_ Pure rage filled me instead. I guess I felt Brightstar had been my mother, yes, Blackpearl raised me, but she did not love me. So Flarepelt killing Brightstar, angered me so. Of course, every cat there was angry, but this angered me much, much more than it did them. Flarepelt stood triumphantly, then turned to me.

"Hello my Daughter." He meowed, his voice cool and normal. As if he hadn't just killed Brightstar. At those three words, I felt myself lose my grip on reality, and rage took over. I felt my fangs get even longer, as did my claws. I felt myself get taller, and stronger. A feral grin ripped over my face as Flarepelt stared at me in horror.

"What was that?" I snarled and jumped on him, and plunged my claws into his throat. "I'm just returning the favor, _dad_." I snarled as I watched the light leave his eyes. Once he died, I stood over him, a triumphant grin on my face, as the rage slowly left my body, I returned to normal. I turned to see Demonpaw staring at me. Horror and amazement battling in his red eyes. His expression betrayed everything, for once.

"How did yo-" His question was cut short when a white she-cat scraped her claw down his back. Demonpaw screeched in pain. I rushed forward and knocked the she-cat off, sending her rolling into a tree. She yelped, and a helped up Demonpaw, and plunged into the undergrowth without another word. I knew I was making enough noise to raise the dead but I didn't care. I had no idea where I was going, but I realized I had ended up in the area I had woken up in. Daggerflare's sent lingered, and he had been a father to me, so I curled up in the area his scent was strongest and went to sleep.

I felt a paw jabbing my ribs and batted it away.

"Goh awhay." I muttered, my voice muffled by sleep.

"Icepaw, get up." I knew that voice. I KNEW THAT VOICE!

"BRIGHTSTAR!" I jumped up and licked her face.

"Yes, I have nine lives. Has no one told you that?"

"No!" I meowed, surprised.

"Well I do, and you need to get back to camp for more training." She flicked her tail and I followed her into the undergrowth padding towards camp. I held my tail high, momentarily forgetting what I had done.

**So sorry for that short chappie! I'll give you more later, bye! :3**


End file.
